A bicycle is as pedal-driven vehicle with two wheels attached to a frame, one behind and in-line with respect to the other. A person who rides a bicycle is a cyclist or bicyclist. Bicycles were introduced in the early 19th century, and are useful not only as simple transportation but also for recreation and fitness purposes. Scooters also have two wheels. However, unlike bicycles, scooters are motor-driven.
Because vehicles such as bicycles and scooters have two wheels, a bit of training and practice is required in order to ride such two-wheeled vehicles safely and efficiently. However, for uncoordinated people and people that suffer from balance problems or disorders riding bicycles and scooters is particularly dangerous and generally not recommended regardless of how much practice or training they have. In order to allow uncoordinated people and people with balance disorders to use two-wheeled vehicles, what is therefore needed is an improved stabilization apparatus useful in conjunction with a two-wheeled vehicle, such as bicycle and even a scooter, to provide such two-wheeled vehicle with improved stabilization during use to allow such two-wheeled vehicle to be safely, easily, and efficiently used by uncoordinated people and people challenged with balance disorders.